


"I'm so screwed."

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What goes on in Jared's mind when he sees Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I tried for light and kinda funny, so hopefully that's what it is.

What's wrong with me? I need to stop thinking about this, thinking about _him_.

He's my co-star, not to mention my best friend. And he's not gay! 

Oh God, he's smiling. I love when he smiles. And I love the way he always licks his bottom lip after he smiles. It always makes me wanna kiss him.

No! I'm not thinking about kissing him. Or touching him, or fucking him. 

Shit, think about baseball. _Swing all night_ No, I'm not thinking about Cherry Pie lyrics!

God, oh God. Okay, think about church. When did I last go to church? Must've been the last time I was home. Christmas, was it that long ago?

He's seen me, he's waving. Those hands. I want them twisted in my hair, wrapped around my cock. 

Thank God, Kripkeeper wants a word with him.

Come on Jared, get a grip. You're not a horny teenager anymore, you can get through a day without obsessing about sex.

Or getting a fucking hard-on! Shit, I can't let him see me like this. Can't even fucking stand up without him knowing exactly what's going on.

Okay, chill out. Read your book. Okay, Bunny's dead and Julian might find out who killed him. 

I'm so dead if Jensen finds out I'm hard because I can't look at him for five seconds without turning into a fourteen-year-old kid.

Crap, he's coming over. Great, I'm still hard as a rock. I gotta do something quick. 

My iPod, please tell me I didn't delete Meg's pop crap. Yes, five minutes of boy band and I'll be fine.

 

"Hey Jare."

 

I'm so screwed.


End file.
